


Remember Me

by ptrckstmp



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: And a little bit of, Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrckstmp/pseuds/ptrckstmp





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

Pete stared at the screen by Patrick’s bed, taking comfort in the steady rhythm of the lines moving across it. That, at least, meant that he was still alive.

 The doctor’s words bounced around in his head, painfully hitting the sides of his skull.

_“Prepare yourself for the possibility that he might never wake up.”_

Pete would never be able to prepare himself for that possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

_Then_

“Patrick, come _on_ , we’re going to be late for our reservation!” Pete called down the hallway. He paced the kitchen nervously, the small box in his pocket seemed like it weighed eight tons. He had spent a long time preparing for this night, and he’d be damned if they missed their reservation that Pete had made months in advance because Patrick was too busy combing his hair.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Patrick stepped into the kitchen, adjusting his tie. Pete couldn’t help but smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. Every time he saw Patrick butterflies rose in his stomach and endorphins flooded his brain. Patrick was better than any pill Pete had ever taken. He was addicted to the natural high Patrick gave him, and he couldn’t get enough of it, of _him_ , and he doubted that this feeling would ever wear off.

“Hey, you look good.” He stepped towards Patrick and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. Patrick yelped slightly at the sudden movement, then reached his arms up and put them around Pete’s neck, standing on his toes slightly to press a soft kiss to Pete’s lips.

“Why thank you.” Patrick said against Pete’s neck. “Now what were you saying about missing a reservation?” He said, his breath warm on Pete’s skin.

“Oh right. We should probably get going.” Pete turned and grabbed his car keys off the counter. “You’re just too damn distracting in that suit, I nearly forgot.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now_

The doctor had told Pete that maybe he should think about taking Patrick off life support. Pete had shook his head. “Not yet.” He pleaded.

What they didn’t realize was the Patrick was Pete’s life support. If Patrick went, Pete went too.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Then_

Pete could feel his heart hammering against the inside of his chest. He wiped his hands on his pants, trying to calm his nerves. Patrick sat across from him, look absolutely stunning, just like always. The soft light of the restaurant reflected from his eyes, and made his hair look more ginger than blond, and he looked damn good in that vest. Pete studied his boyfriend, trying to memorize every detail so that when he closed his eyes at night he’d still be able to see him. Patrick looked up from his menu and caught eye contact with Pete. He smiled.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, a laugh balanced on his lips.

 _My future husband?_ Pete thought.

“You’re just really beautiful. I don’t ever want to forget how you look tonight.” Pete said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Now_

Pete closed his eyes, trying to remember exactly how Patrick had look. Despite his best efforts, the image was already fading. A tear slipped down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_Then_

Their food at been eaten, the plates cleared away, and champagne was buzzing through both of their blood streams. Pete smiled happily, he felt warm and contented, and he figured that there would never be a more perfect moment in his life than this one.

“Hey Patrick?” Pete asked as the waiter walked away with their dessert plates. Patrick made a soft affirming noise and looked at him. Pete cleared his throat nervously. “You know, you make me happier than I’ve ever been. I don’t know what you’re doing to me, but every time I look at you I fall more in love, and you make me feel stupid, and young, and I’m so in love with you.” He saw Patrick turn red, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile. Pete reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. “I never want to stop being with you, so I was wondering,” Patrick’s hand flew up to his mouth as he realized what was happening. It was like a scene from a chick flick. Pete flipped open the box and pushed it across the table to the blushing blond. “will you marry me?”

Patrick didn’t get emotional a lot, but tears were brimming in his eyes as he nodded his head vigorously.

“Yes. Of course. Oh my God Pete. Of course I will.”

Pete felt fucking fireworks explode in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_Now_

Pete looked around the hospital room sadly. It was full of flowers from friends and family, and a few balloons that were beginning to sag. They looked as tired as Pete felt. The flowers were starting to turn brown, and Pete absently thought that maybe he should throw them out. He didn’t want Patrick to wake up to dead flowers.


	8. Chapter 8

 

_Then_

Patrick’s hand had never felt more perfect in Pete’s. The radio was playing softly, a quiet soundtrack to their silent conversation. Every now and then Pete would glance over at Patrick, and Patrick would catch his eye and smile. Pete saw his own joy reflected on his fiancé’s face. He couldn’t wait to get home and rip that vest off, to taste Patrick’s mouth and skin against his tongue. He had thought he couldn’t have fallen any more in love with the small musician, but every minute he was proved more and more wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

_Now_

Patrick looked so small in that huge white hospital bed. Every minute Pete could feel his heart breaking a little bit more.


	10. Chapter 10

_Then_

It was a drunk driver who hit them. He ran through a stoplight and smashed into the passenger side of Pete’s car. It all happened so fast, and all Pete could remember was the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass. A gasp of pain came from his right, and Pete was saying Patrick’s name before he could even comprehend what was happening.

His vision went black for what felt like just a second, and when he opened his eyes again, he felt panic flood over him.

“Patrick!” He nearly screamed. He looked over at Patrick’s slumped body. Blood was running from a gash in his forehead.

 All Pete saw was red. It rolled through his head and down into his chest. Red like the car who hit them. Red like the light that driver had run. Red like Patrick’s tie. Red like the blood staining his vest and his face and his lips. Red like the loud lights and the piercing sirens of the emergency vehicles.

He pleaded with Patrick to wake up, to just open his eyes, to say something, to take a breath, to look at him, to just do _anything_. He begged him to be okay, to be alive. Pete felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs, and he struggled to breathe in, struggled to see past the tears flowing from his eyes and the blood running into them.

It felt like the world was ending.


	11. Chapter 11

_Now_

Pete knew that if Patrick didn’t wake up by tomorrow morning then he’d be gone forever. They’d take out the tubes and the wires and disconnect him from the artificial living machines and he’d be gone for forever.

So nothing could describe the huge rush of relief that washed over Pete as he watched those blue eyes flutter open.

It felt like the world had stopped.

He pressed the button next to Patrick’s bed, paging a nurse, then reached out to scoop up Patrick’s hand. Maybe Pete was just imagining things, but it felt warmer now than it had a few moments ago.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, and used the back of his free hand to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

“Patrick!” He choked out.

Confused baby-blues met wide-eyed browns, and Patrick opened his mouth to speak.

“Do I know you?”


End file.
